March on the Admin Temple
"You've entered our temple without an invite. Leaving it, will not be so easy however." ―''Grand Admin of Gamer Kind to an invasionary party of Twelve Year Old warriors.'' Following nearly a thousand years of rule, the Order was threatened by a new darkness. The future became even more clouded than was usual, the High Council of Admins could not predict events or sense disturbances as it once could. It was during this time of uneasiness in the ranks of the Order of Admin that the Temple became prone to attack. The Temple first came under siege in 2,998TB when a series of robberies plagued the Temple. The High Council of Admins ordered High Admins Notch and Prognosylabyte to uncover the thief and present him before the Council for judgment. Ranging from shredded tunics to missing plastic training lightsabers, the threat became more serious when the Healing Potions of Fire went missing. Even more extreme, while he wondered through the Room of a Thousand Soda Fountains, an attempt was made on the Grand Admin of Gamer Kind's life. While he came away unscathed the entire Temple was stricken with fear as its walls were no longer a buffer against attack. When it was discovered that apprentice Yrobog was working in league with the mysterious intruder, the Dark PC Gamer Rocketz, High Admins Notch and Prognosylabye began pondering on what Rocketz true intentions were. Gathering information from Grand Admin, the two investigating Admins deduced the Dark PC Gamer was after the vertex stored in the Temple Treasury. Planning on setting a trap while Tech Specialist Prognosis, and apprentice to Prognosylabyte, began cycling the sabotage Temple power grid, Notch and his Modderator managed to lure Rocketz and Yrobog to the top of the High Admin Council Tower. While Notch was able to protect the Temple and recover the Healing Potions, Rocketz escaped to plague the Order of Admins for a time, while Yrobog was defeated by Galaxor Maximus and accidentally killed, having fallen off a waterfall in the Room of a Thousand Soda Fountains. The Temple was also referred to as the Palace of the Admins. When the High Council of Admins became aware of a PC Gamer resurgence following the Invasion of Weaboo and the appearance and subsequent death of a Dark Pc Gamer Lord, Susty Rackleford, they began to prepare themselves for an inevitable confrontation. When the Galgorian Conquest erupted across the galaxy the Temple became a major military planning center as the Admins took up the mantle of General within the Grand Army of the Republic of Galgoria. With Admin Command now reviewing and appraising all battle plans and major military campaigns, the High council of Admins was in near constant communications with the Office of the Supreme Chancellor. Chancellor Newell and several Senators would make several visits to the Temple during the war; an event that was, at most, uncommon pre-war time. The Temple began to show signs of wear as time once devoted to cooking hotpockets and cleaning the microwave was diverted to more urgent tasks such as maintaining the Order's spacecraft. Dark PC Lord Gaben would continue to cause problems for the Temple during the war. Ten months into the war Franz Gotthard, Head of State of the Confederacy of Independent Delevopers, led his Console Gamer Army and the Dark PC Acolyte Trenox into the Temple on a mission to destroy the invaluable Temple Archives. The Admin Zymechra was at the Temple when the Dark PC Gamer led army entered the Archives and was able to kill Acolyte Trenox and defeat the No scoping Twelve Year Olds that sought to destroy the Stacks. While Zymechra dealt with the Quick Scopers, Franz was able to steal a precious message from the repository of knowledge and flee the Temple unscathed. The Temple Library would soon after be attacked by Dark PC Gamer-employed bounty hunters. Using schematics provided by Gotthard, The Bounty Hunters circumvented the exterior defenses and was able to navigate the ventilation system with the help of SNES, who was stationed in the Library in the guise of Master Ord Enisence. While SNES would be captured by the modderator Bubbles, The Bounty Hunters were able to distract the other Admins long enough for the other Bounty Hunters to break into the message Vault and escape the planet. In 3,014TB following the Battle of Galgoria, the High Council came to be suspicious of the Office of the Supreme Chancellor and linking Dark PC Lord Gaben to influencing the Chancellor. It was eventually discovered by the Admin Zymechra, following the ban of Franz Gotthard on Galgoria, that Chancellor Newell and Dark PC Lord Gaben were one and the same. Moving to remove the Dark PC Gamers, High Admins Ulysses, Prognosis, Galimegra, and Goshgnar, left the Temple in the care of High Admin Tuchonka. Turning off all nav beacons and signal lights, arming all of the Modderators, and sealing all blast doors, the Temple was prepared for a Dark PC Gamer attack. The duel with the Dark PC Lord turned sour, however, as the Admin Zymechra betrayed his High Admins and aided Gaben in the murder of High Admin Ulysses. Gaben ordered that Zymechra, now Dark Lord Zymechra, Dark Lord of the PC Gamers, raid the Temple with the assistance of the 501st Legion of Elitist Weeaboos. Marching on the Temple steps, Zymechra slew the unsuspecting server owner and began the brutal slaughter of every Admin and Modderator present. While many Admin were dying around the galaxy as part of the Steam Summer Sales, many of the Order's brightest died at the Temple. Zymechra stormed the Archives and slew Chief Librarian SNES as he refused access to the Temple beacon. The Admin battlemaster Groshek led a final stand of Members and Modderators in the Soda Fountain Room but was unable to defend his charges from the superior number of blaster bolts. Additionally, Three High Admins attempted to retake the Archives from the 501st Legion of Elitist Weeaboos, but were all defeated. Although many Admins and Server employees died within the Temple that night, High Admin Tuchonka-Tron led a retreat of a group of several Modderators and their Admins. High Admin Ultra was another Admin who escaped the Temple safely, fleeing to the DMG servers to live in madness having failed to save the Temple. Securing the building, Zymechra reported to his new master before being sent to Prognosylabyte to begin the Zymechra Heresy.